Kaoru's Story
by jcrokks316
Summary: Kaoru Matsubara has always had a great life. But that all changed on the day September 11,2001. A beloved family member dies from the attacks and Kaoru is trying to search for happiness again. What will happen when three new boys come to her school? Read and review. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I haven't been here in a while. Here is my new story. I hope you guys like it. Please no rude comments. Thank you.

- jcrokks316

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls Z. :(

Kaoru's Story

Silence. Silence fills the air. Death. Death surrounds me. Lives flash before my eyes. I'm Kaoru Matsubara and this is my story.

Chapter 1 9/11

My life has been great so far. I have wonderful friends and a loving family. I was also secretly a superhero. But that all changed very quickly on the day September 11, 2001.

I was getting ready for school and my dad was leaving for work. He said goodbye to my mom, my brothers, Dai, Shou, and me. Then he left. He worked at the South Tower of The World Trade Center. I was walking to school when my friends Momoko and Miyako stopped me.

"Hey Kaoru!" Miyako smiled at me.

"Hey guys." I said casually.

"So are you ready to kick some butt and save the world?" Momoko asked.

"Yeah of course!" I replied.

"Guys we're going to be late!" Miyako shouted. We ran to our first class; Geography.

"Good morning class." Miss Keane said. "Today we are going to study for a test."

At 8:46 a.m. we heard a big blast. Miss Keane turned on the news to see what was happening. The news reporter said," A plane just crashed into the North Tower of The World Trade Center." I gasped.

"Miss Keane, I have to call my dad. I don't feel so well."

"Yeah can we call our parents too?" Momoko and Miyako asked.

"I guess so." She replied. We ran to the roof of the school and changed into our superhero form. Then we flew to the tower.

At 9:03 a.m. we saw a plane crash into the South Tower of the World Trade Center. I left the others and flew into the South Tower. I went to the floor that my father worked on. I looked at all of the people who needed help.

I went over to them," Guys, guys listen to me. Everything's going to be okay. Follow me." I lead them down 80 floors and to the front door. I was too scared to go back in there so I met up with Blossom and Bubbles.

Later that day we were watching the news. The phone rang and Mom got it.

"We have found your husband under the rubble. He is now at the hospital but he is probably not going to make it. I suggest that you and your family should go to the hospital and say your goodbyes." A firefighter told Mom. My mom was in tears as she said that we were making a stop at the hospital. She never said why though. When we arrived the doctor was talking to Mom. He said, "I'm sorry for your loss." Then he let us in the room. Dad talked to us one by one.

Lastly he talked to me. "K-kaoru I've always loved you more than anyone else in the world. I know that o-one day you will do great things. I love you and I'll always be there in your heart. Stay strong for me." He said and closed his eyes and slowly stopped breathing. I screamed at the top of my lungs and the doctor and my mom dragged me out of the room. We left soon after and when we got home I ran into my room and cried myself to sleep. I will always remember the last few words he said to me.

I hope you liked it please review and if you have any questions or suggestions pm me.

P.S. this chapter is dedicated to the people who died in the 9/11 attacks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Funeral

I have stayed home from school the last few days. I cried day and night and I never ate anything since that terrible day. Miyako called me to see what the problem was.

"Hey Kaoru are you okay? You don't look good at all."

"I'm not doing great. Miyako can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure. You can ask me anything."She replied. "We're friends remember."

"Can you come to a funeral on Saturday to support me?" I asked tears in my eyes.

"Sure Kaoru and will tell Momoko too. Who's funeral is it?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later. See you tomorrow at school." I wept.

"Okay bye. Kaoru you can tell Momoko and me everything. We will always be there for you." She said and hung up her communicator.

The next day I went to school. Momoko saw me and asked if I was alright.

"No I'm really depressed right now. We better get to class." I whispered. We met Miyako and walked to class.

"Hello Miss Matsubara. I'm glad that you can join us today." Miss Keane said.

"It's great to be here. I sniffled. I went to my desk next to Miyako. We were watching the news report and they were showing pictures of people who died . One of the pictures was of my father. I started crying softly. Miyako heard it and told Miss Keane.

Miss Keane came over to me and said, "Kaoru honey, do you want to sit out today and do a worksheet instead?" I nodded and she lead me out of the room a gave me the paper. "Kaoru are you okay you've been acting weird all day. I need to know what's going on so I can help you." She said in a motherly way.

"M-my dad was in the South Tower of the World Trade Center when it went down. The plane crashed into the floor he was on. He was okay but he didn't get out of the buliding in time so he fell down with the tower. The police found him under the rubble and took him to the hospital. When my family came to see him, the doctor told us that we got to say goodbye to him. He died after he spoke to me. I am sill trying to recover from the shock of it." I sobbed. She hugged me and said that everything's going to be alright and then went back into the room. The rest of the day was the same story.

Saturday. This will be the last I will get to see my dad. I wore a black sleeveless dress with a dark green bow in the middle on the right side and I then I straightened my hair wore a dark green headband. I also wore black sandals with dark green bows on the toes of my shoes. I headed towards the church and I saw Momoko and Miyako wearing black sleeveless dresses just like mine but with pink and light blue bows. I walked towards them and they gasped.

"Kaoru, I've never seen you dressed up like that. I didn't recognize you!" Momoko gasped clearly shocked.

"Yeah you look great Kaoru. Also whose funeral is this? You never told us." Miyako asked.

"M-my dad's. He died four days ago on 9/11." I said tears in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Kaoru. Don't worry, we will always have your back. If you need anything just tell us. Your practically our sister and we don't want you to be sad." Momoko said and gave me a hug.

"Thanks I'm glad that I have friends like you guys." I whispered.

We sat in our assigned seats. It was Mom, Dai, Shou, me, Miyako, and Momoko in our row. My brothers both gave speeches and then it was my turn.

"Hello everyone. Thanks for coming out today. First I want to tell you a few things about my dad. He was always there for me and cared about me. Hee wasn't just a father; he was a friend. A friend who always made me laugh or smile. He told me right from wrong and said that I can be anything I wanted to be. I love him so much and not being able to see him now makes my heart break. I also want to sing a song . He sang this song when his father died and I will do the same for him. This song is called Dance With My Father Again by Luther Vandross."

Music starts playing.

"Back when I was a child

Before life removed all the innocence

My father would lift me high

And dance with my mother and me and then

Spin me around till I fell asleep

Then up the stairs he would carry me

And I knew for sure

I was loved

If I could get another chance

Another walk

Another dance with him

I'd play a song that would never ever end

How'd I'd love love love

To dance with my father again

When I and my mother

Would disagree

To get my way I would run from her to him

He'd make me laugh just to comfort me

Yeah yeah

Then finally make me do just what my mama said

Later that night when I was asleep

He left a dollar under my sheet

Never dreamed that he

Would be gone from me

If I could steal one final glance

One final step

One final dance with him I'd play a song that would never ever end

Cause I'd love love love to

Dance with my father again

Sometimes I'd listen outside her door

And I'd hear my mama would cry for him

I'd pray for her even more than me

I'd pray for her even more than me

I know I'm praying for much to much

But if you could send her

The only man she loved

I know you don't do it usually

But Dear Lord

She's dying to dance with my father again

Every night I fall asleep

And this is all I ever dream

Thank you." I thanked everyone and they started clapping for me. I looked at my dad for the very last time and they shut the casket. The priest announced that they are going to carry him to the cemetery next door. We walked to his grave and put him in it.

Momoko came by me and said, "Wow you're a great singer Kaoru. I loved it."

"Yeah me too." Miyako whispered and put her hand on my shoulder. After we birdied him we left to go home.

Well guys I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Powerpuff Girls Z or the song.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Two years later

I am now in the 8th grade. Two years after my father's death. Man I miss him so much. Miyako and I were walking to school. Momoko came running up to us.

"Guys guys there is going to be three new boys in our first hour class! Man I hope they're cute!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Ugh would you quit it already. I don't want to hear it right now. You know what day it is and you know how I feel on this day." I said annoyed.

"Yes yes we know 9/11 and your dad. Okay well we better get to class."

"Hello class. Today we have three new students. Please welcome Brick, Butch, and Boomer! Brick sit next to Momoko. Momoko please raise your hand." She raised it and smiled. "Okay Boomer sit next to Miyako." Miyako raised her hand without being told. "Butch I want you to sit next to umm Kaoru." I raised and sighed. "Okay class you know what day it is so we will be watching the 9/11 attacks." Mrs. Morris my geography teacher said.

"Hey I'm Butch and you are?" Butch asked and held out his hand for me to shake it.

"Kaoru." I replied and shook his hand. Mrs. Morris put in the video. They showed the first plane crash and I held back my tears. Then the second plane crashed and I couldn't hold the tears and I started crying softly in my arms. Butch heard it and told the teacher.

"Kaoru do you want to sit out today?" She whispered. I nodded. She walked me out to the hall and I just read my library book. When the class was over , I found out that Butch's locker was next to mine and that he had the next four hours with me. My next class was algebra 1. We had free seating in that class so Butch sat by me.

"Hey I just wanted to know if you are okay. You looked sad. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing this day is just horrible for me and I don't want to talk about it okay." I whispered.

"Okay I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"It's fine."

Mr. Roby gave us a test that was due at the end of class.

The next class was science. Momoko, Miyako, Butch, Brick, Boomer, and worst of all Himeko were in that class.

"Class today we are watching the news report on 9/11." Momoko and Miyako were sitting by me and the boys were behind us. Momoko looked at me and put her hand on my shoulder assuring that I'm going to be fine. Mrs. Hein put in the video and I saw the second plane crash. I put my head down and tried not to cry but I did anyway. Butch put his hand on my back and said that I was going to be okay.

Himeko was sitting behind Boomer and heard me crying. "Oh wow! Tough little Kaoru is crying. Boo hoo. Hahaha." She said. Everyone was laughing at me so I ran out of the room and into the hall. Momoko , Miyako, Butch, Brick, and Boomer followed me and helped me calm down. Momoko hugged me from behind.

Butch Sat by me and asked, "Why did she make fun of you? Everyone cries at some point in their life. Who was in that building that you knew?"

"Nobody has ever seen her cry except Miyako and me." Momoko said.

"Two years ago on this day her dad worked on the floor on the South Tower that the plane crashed into. He was okay but when the building collapsed the rubble from the building fell on top of him and he died." Miyako concluded.

Mrs. Hein came out and said, "Sorry about Himeko. She won't be a bother anymore."

"Thanks Mrs. Hein, but is it okay if we sit out today?" Brick asked.

"Yes that's fine. Don't go anywhere."

"Don't worry we won't. Thank you." Momoko replied still holding me in her arms.

A few weeks later I found out that Momoko and Brick were dating. I was happy for her. We invited him and his brothers to sit at our table. I saw my older brother Dai sitting with a kid he tutored.

He came up to me and asked, "Is that guy in the green hoodie your boyfriend?"

"What, NO! He's just a friend." I yelled. He smirked and left. The boys went to the table and Brick greeted Momoko with a kiss. I sighed and saw Boomer whisper something in her ear. Miyako's eyes lit up.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend Boomer! I've always wanted you to ask me." She exclaimed cheerfully. Then all four of them looked at Butch and me.

"What?" Butch asked.

"Don't you need to ask Kaoru something?" Brick smiled.

"No! I only like her as a friend and that's all!" Butch lied. _'I know I like her. I'm just afraid to ask her. I mean what if she doesn't feel the_ same.'

Suddenly our belts went off.

"Sorry boys we have to go." Momoko said. We went to the roof and transformed. Mojo was fighting with the mayor.

"I think that Mojo should be the mayor of New York City, Mojo." Mojo demanded.

"No you're evil and villains can't be mayor." The Mayor told him.

"Don't worry about Mojo Mayor. I'll handle him." I said. "Supersonic swing!" I swung my hammer and shot Mojo in the air far far away. We transformed back and met the boys.

"Where did you girls go?" Boomer asked.

"We had to pick up some papers in the office." Miyako told them. They totally believed us and we finished off the day.

-Later that night-

I was in my room studying for a test in science. Then I heard a knock on my window. I looked out and saw Butch!

"Butch what are you doing here! How do you know where I live?!" I asked very angry.

"I came to ask you something and that information is confidential."

"Did Momoko tell you where I live?" I whispered because my Mother and brothers were sleeping.

"Yes. Can I come in now."

"Figures and yes you can. Just be quiet. My mom and brothers are sleeping." I lead him to the bed.

"Kaoru I need your advice about something." He said and sat down.

"What is it?"

"I really like this girl and I want to help her. I just don't know if she likes me."

"Who do you like?"

"Kaoru Matsubara ever since I have met you I've always wanted to be your boyfriend. I love you so much. I get it if you don't feel the same . I just wanted to tell you how I feel." He said. I was surprised.

"Butch that is the sweetest thing any one has ever said to me and I love you too." I smiled.

"What?"

"I love you too. You should have told me sooner." He hugged me and started crying softly in my shoulder. He looked up at me and leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I deepened the kiss and we were in a blanket of passion.

When we broke the kiss he asked, "Kaoru will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Yes I will be your girlfriend." I smiled and hugged him. A few minutes later we stopped hugging. We said goodbye and he climbed out of the window and walked home.


	4. authors note

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while. I have so much studying and homework to do in so little time. I will try to update the story my this weekend or next weekend. I so sorry for the delay. Keep reading and reviewing.

~jcrokks316


End file.
